This disclosure relates to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices in a processing chamber with a pneumatic system.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, the semiconductor may be processed in a processing chamber. Some processing chambers have pneumatic systems that may be used in extreme environments.